Final Fantasy XII Bêtisier
by Zyloa
Summary: Et si Ivalice existait bel et bien? Que Vaan et tous les autres n'étaient que des acteurs jouant dans FFXII? Venez découvrir les problèmes et les difficultés qui ont peuplé la dure réalisation des cinématiques!
1. Ou la découverte de leurs costumes

**Auteur:** Zyloa

**Titre:** Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de FFXII ne m'appartiennent pas... T_T Gabranth n'aurait pas mouru, sinon...

**Rating:** K

**Note:** Ceci est une idée loufoque qui m'est venue comme ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**Résumé:** Ou les secrets du tournages de FFXII... En commençant par les vêtements des personnages principaux!

_Bonne Lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_**Vaan**_

" Tenez. "

Un pantalon atterri dans les mains du jeune homme, qui l'enfila aisément.

" Wouh, vu comment il monte haut, je ne risque pas de le perdre! "

" Et voici vos chaussures. "

Vaan regarda avec appréhension le tas de ferraille qu'on lui tendait. " Euh... "

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure à se batailler pour réussir à sangler tous ça, et avec l'aide de deux ou trois autres personnes, le futur personnage principal eut enfin fini de couvrir le bas de son corps.

" Aah... Et va falloir faire ça tous les jours? "

" Assurément. Tenez. "

Le Rabanastien fixa avec stupeur le prochain vêtement.

" Un _tee-shirt_? Mais ça va pas? Vous avez vu la chaleur qu'il fait, là-bas! "

S'en suivi une querelle sur si oui ou non il porterait l'objet maudit, qui se conclut par la victoire de Vaan.

" Bah ", commenta celui qui s'occupait de leurs vêtements en regardant le garçon se timballer avec un pauvre gilet sur le dos, " Ca fait quand même l'affaire. "

* * *

**_Balthier_**

" Votre tenue se trouve là-bas, essayez-la je vous prie. "

Le pirate du ciel se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué avant de revenir peu de temps après, costume sur le dos.

" C'est vraiment moulant, ce pantalon, quand même. Mais le reste s'accorde bien à mon style. "

Soulagé de n'avoir rien à changer, le costumier alla voir le personnage suivant.

Mais plus tard, lors des tournages en désert, Balthier maudit le vêtement qu"il portait. Pantalon, oui. Moulant, ça passait. Mais _noir_, alors là, il ne se ferait plus jamais avoir!

* * *

**_Fran_**

La viera haussa un sourcil en voyant la tenue qu'elle était censée porter. Voyant son appréhension, le costumier se dépêcha de lui expliquer comment les vieras étaient vues dans le jeu, belles et séduisantes, etc.

Fran, pas pour autant convaincue, accepta tout de même d'essayer le peu de choses que son personnage portait.

Le résultat ne fut finalement pas si mal, et elle laissa la tenue comme elle l'était.

" Euh... Vous avez oublié vos chaussures! "

" Des chaussures..? Mais nous, Vieras, nous nous promenons sans, pour être en osmose avec la nature... "

" Oui, oui, mais la prod' a décidé que vous en porterez toutes. Là-bas. "

Fran se retourna, et aperçut l'objet de torture. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut le dos. " Mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas tomber avec _ça_? ", pensa-t-elle avec effarement.

* * *

**_Basch_**

" Enfin quelqu'un où tout est parfait! ", pensa avec joie le costumier en voyant Basch revenir de la cabine d'essayage. Pas de problèmes vestimentaires, tout était correct et plus ou moins au goût de l'homme. Sauf peut-être...

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc coloré, là? "

" Euh... Une touche de couleur pour alimenter la tenue? "

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut éloquent quand au fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était vraiment sûrs.

* * *

**_Ashe_**

La jeune femme frappa du poing sur la table où les futurs personnages recevaient leur tenue.

" Du_ cuir_! N'importe quoi, du tissu, du métal, mais il y a intérêt que cette chose ne bouge jamais à cause du vent ou de mes mouvements! _Jamais_! "

La-dite chose se trouvait être en réalité la jupe - plutôt mini-jupe, oui - rose fushia que portait assez court la future princesse. Ashe n'avait rien à redire concernant le reste de la tenue, mais là, c'était trop! Elle n'avait pas signé pour un quelconque film chaud, non?

Sous la colère bouillante de l'actrice, le costumier n'eut pas d'autres choix que de faire la même jupe en un tissu lourd. Très _lourd_.

En regardant Ashe rejoindre ses futurs coéquipiers en fulminant encore un peu, il se dit que l'imaginaire serait tout de même sollicité...

* * *

_**Penelo**_

" Non mais vous avez vu la _taille_ de mes jambes, avec ça? "

" Et cette apparence d'_abeille_? "

" Et - "

" Erm, j'en conclu que cette tenue ne vous plaît pas..? "

La jeune fille se retourna vers le costumier.

" Mais bien sûr que si! Pourquoi cette question? "

Il n'osa pas faire d'autres remarques, de peur de la froisser. Mais la blonde n'avait pas fini.

" Par contre, hum, comment je fais, pour euh, les _enlever_? ", demanda Penelo en rougissant un peu.

Le costumier la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis ce fut l'illumination... Et il se mit à son tour à rougir.

" Eh bien, euh...Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous en passer? Un moment? "

" Pardon? Bien sur que non! "

" Mais tout de même! Vous pouvez bien vous retenir jusqu'à la fin du tournage, non? "

" Me retenir d'aller aux_ toilettes _pendant tout un tournage? "

Silence.

" Oh ", commença platement le costumier, réalisant le malentendu, " Bien sûr. Nous allons vous faire une fermeture éclair dans le dos. "

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Toutes remarques seront les bienvenues! _

_Les idées aussi, bien entendu! ^w^_

_Prochain chapitre pour très bientôt: C'est au tour des personnages plus ou moins secondaires de découvrir leurs vêtements!_

_Zyloa_


	2. Ou le tour des personnages secondaires

**Auteur: **Zyloa

**Titre: **Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Résumé: **Et voilà le tour des personnages secondaires de découvrir leurs tenues! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire..?

_Un grand merci à Lalaith-sama pour sa review!_

_Et sur ce, Bonne Lecture!_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Les frères Solidor**_

Les deux futurs héritiers de l'empire Archadien vinrent récupérer leurs tenues.

" Attendez ", fit le costumier à Vayne, " Vous avez aussi ça. "

Il lui tendit un sac contenant d'autres vêtements, tandis que le dénommé affichait une expression de surprise.

" Eh bien oui ", se justifia l'homme, " Vu que vous êtes le super-méchant du jeu, vous vous transformez dans le combat final. "

" Je vois. "

Larsa attrapa curieusement un pan de tissu aléatoirement. Un étrange vêtement se déroula, semblant taillé pour un _sumo_.

" Oh. ", fut la seule réaction de son grand frère.

Finalement, Vayne enfila sa tenue normale qui lui convient parfaitement, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement au costumier.

Un peu plus loin, Larsa avait lui-aussi mis sa tenue, qui lui allait comme un gant. L'enfant s'amusait à prendre la pose en ayant les manières de son personnage, devant quelques aides pour l'habillage extasiées. Il leur offrit un sourire splendide, et l'une d'elle en tomba dans les pommes devant tant de beauté.

" Eh bien quoi? ", demanda-t-il avec une moue naïve.

* * *

_**Cid**_

Le savant fou, père de Balthier, vint à son tour récupérer ses vêtements. Avec de grands gestes, il décrit avec précision la tenue qu'il souhaiterait avoir, ne négligeant aucun détails ni les couleurs correspondantes.

" Euh... ", le stoppa finalement le costumier, " On vous a déjà préparé quelque chose, en fait... "

L'autre le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Déglutissant, le dirigeant des tenues attrapa la pile de vêtements à côté de lui.

" T-Tenez. Essayez donc ça... "

Sceptique, Cid alla tout de même docilement vers la cabine d'essayage. Un rire démoniaque retentit peu de temps après.

" Je crois que ça lui plaît ", glissa furtivement une des aides à l'oreille du costumier.

* * *

_**Les Hauts-Juges**_

Les 5 acteurs jouant les juges d'Archadia firent leur entrée. Pour ceux-là, la prod' n'avait pas chaumé. Elle n'avait en aucun voulu de fausses armures à l'effet métallique, mais de_ vraies_. Et puisque tel était leur souhait, 5 armures avec armes correspondantes furent forgées avec précision et finesse.

Les 4 hommes et la femme se stoppèrent devant le costumier, qui fit signe à des aides de venir. Deux par deux, ils transportaient les armures, tentant de ne pas montrer devant les acteurs l'effort physique que cela leur coûtait. Puis, après les avoir posées délicatement sur le sol pour ne pas faire de bruit, ils repartirent avec joie, reprenant leur souffle.

" Eh bien, voici vos armures. ", annonça joyeusement le costumier.

Tranquillement, il attribua chaque armure à son propriétaire. Le problème n'arriva qu'après: lors de l'essayage des-dites armures, qui fut long et fastidieux.

" Mais ça pèse une _tonne_! ", se plaignit Ghis

" Et on étouffe dedans, en plus! ", ajouta Gabranth

" Arrêtez de vous plaindre ", les coupa Bergan, " C'est pareil pour moi, et en plus, je ne vois que dalle. "

" Au moins, vous avez la poitrine _plate_, vous autres. Mes seins sont complètement écrasés là-dedans! ", continua Drace

Zargabaath soupira bruyamment, son casque dans les mains, s'attirant les foudres de ses coéquipiers. Il agita l'une de ses mains pour ne pas froisser davantage les autres, mais il calcula mal le poids du casque... Celui lui glissa de la main, et l'une des cornes rencontra précipitemment son pied droit.

" OH PU**** DE B***** DE *****! ", s'écria-t-il furieusement en se tenant son pied meurtri.

Des légers gloussements déformés lui parvinrent, et il jeta un regard noir sur les 4 autres.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les 5 Hauts-Juges tirèrent leurs armes pour les pointer les uns sur les autres. Aucun ne pensa au fait qu'elles avaient elles-aussi été_ forgées_... Et que leur poids n'était absolument pas _négligeable_.

Un grand fracas métallique retentit alors que chaque arme heurtait le sol à tour de rôle, se cognant parfois entre elles dans un bruit de fer étourdissant.

" Oh. ", conclut savamment Ghis, " On va en baver. "

* * *

_**Al-Cid Margrace**_

Le futur héritier de l'empire de Rozarria fit une entrée remarquable, claquant la porte du studio où les échanges se déroulaient, suivi par deux filles.

Fatigué d'avance par ce personnage, le costumier vint tout de même les donner leur costume. Pas de problèmes pour les deux jeunes filles, et tout semblait convenir à Al-Cid. Excepté un détail...

" Des lunettes..? ", répéta bêtement le costumier

" De soleil. ", complèta le futur héritier, " Les lunettes de soleil, c'est l'accessoire classe par définition. Et comme il a énormément de beau temps dans nos pays, cela ne pose aucun problème, n'est-ce pas? "

Ne trouvant rien à redire, le costumier lui fit parvenir une paire de lunette de soleil qu'Al-Cid mit sur son nez dans un geste séducteur et savant.

" Voyez? ", fit-il en s'éloignant, toujours suivi par les deux filles, sous l'oeil incertain du costumier.

* * *

_**Reddas**_

Le pirate reçut tranquillement ses vêtements, et se hâta d'aller les essayer. Quand il revint, le costumier remarqua le froncement de sourcils.

" Quelque chose n'est pas à votre goût? "

" Le pantalon ", expliqua Reddas, " La couleur n'est vraiment pas terrible. "

Il désignait de la main le vêtement orange flash qu'il portait. Le costumier se frotta le menton.

" Eh bien... Nous n'avons qu'une seule autre couleur en réserve... Et c'est du rôse pâle, je dout vraiment que - "

" Ah, parfait! Amenez-le moi. "

Perplexe, le costumier obéit et revint avec le-dit pantalon rose dans les mains. Reddas l'essaya, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

" Eh bien voilà! Ce n'était pas difficile. "

Sur ce, il partit tranquillement, son pantalon rose sur les fesses, suivi par le regard hébété du costumier.

* * *

_**Vossler**_

L'homme était le dernier à passer. Il avait vu la scène avec Reddas, et le visage fatigué du costumier illustrait la journée éprouvante qu'il avait dû avoir. Alors il prit gentiment ses vêtements et ne fit aucun commentaire dessus.

Peut-être aurait-il tout de même dire que la lanière de cuir qui lui cinglait le cou était un peu trop petite, pour éviter de s'étrangler bêtement...

* * *

_**Les autres**_

Les autres personnages secondaires censés avoir eux-aussi leurs propres tenues avaient eu un contre-temps ou quelques problèmes pour venir, mais tous avaient reçu leur paquet de vêtements.

Et heureusement pour le costumier, aucun ne fit de réclamations. (Par choix, par dépit ou par politesse, il n'en savait rien, certes, mais il fut tout de même tranquille.)

* * *

_Et voilà! Tout le monde a maintenant reçu son costume... Tout est prêt pour commencer la réalisation des cinématiques!_

_En espérant que cela vous a plu ~_

_Zyloa_


	3. Ou le début de leurs performances

**Auteur: **Zyloa

**Titre: **Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Note: **Voilà voilà! Après les costumes, voici venu le temps des cinématiques! Ou du moins, du début. Chaque chapitre reprendra plus ou moins de cinématiques, dans un intervalle régulier de 10. Plus clairement, vous trouverez dans ce chapitre-ci des reprises des cutscenes de 1 à 10, mais toutes ne seront pas mises dans le bêtisier: elles ne m'inspiront peut-être - même sûrement - pas sans exception. Tout dépendra donc de mes idées!

Si vous souhaitez revoir les cinématiques pour vous rappelez de celles-ci, sachez que mes "titres" correspondent aux vidéos trouvables sur Youtube. Il suffit de marquer " Final Fantasy XII cutscene (part. _-insérez ici le numéro correspondant- _) ". Oh, aussi, attention: les "belles" cinématiques sont en répertoriées sous le nom de "Movie". Et à savoir: les cinématiques sont sous-titrées en anglais. De ce fait, excusez-moi si la traduction n'est pas totalement correcte - du moins par rapport aux blablas du jeu en français.

Voilà, tout est dit! Les remarques sont plus que bienvenues et merci à ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews. Dernier point: il devrait y avoir un chapitre par semaine, qui comportera plus ou moins de passages repris à ma sauce.

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!_

_**

* * *

**_

Cutscene 5 - Vol au palais

_Après s'être infiltré dans le palais, Vaan recherche quelque chose à voler dans la pièce où sont renfermés les trésors..._

Vaan fouillait donc minutieusement parmi les objets entassés dans l'espoir de trouver la perle rare.

" Hm? ", fit-il en soulevant quelques objets par-ci par-là sans grand intérêt, qu'il reposa rapidement. L'un cogna en reprenant sa place un vase de taille moyenne, qui fila vers le sol. Le garçon réussit in-extremis à attraper le fautif par l'anse, soufflant devant sa chance. - Parce que, oui, s'il cassait un objet, c'était pour _sa_ pomme -

Le mécanisme protégeant l'Eclat de l'Aube, levé par le farfouillage de Vaan, laissa alors apparaître la pierre lumineuse dans la tête d'une statue. Envoûté, le garçon s'en approcha, bras ballants. Il ne se rappela que trop tard du fait qu'il n'avait pas _encore _reposé le vase... Le bruit de l'objet se brisant fut conclu par un " Oups. " nettement audible.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Cutscene 5 - Arrivée de Fran et Balthier

_Après s'être emparé de la pierre, Vaan se retourne soudainement à l'entente d'une voix._

" Belle perfomance. ", annonça un homme, entrant dans la salle.

" Qui es-tu? ", demanda Vaan, suspicieux

" Je joue le personnage principal. Qui d'autre? ", réponda-t-il, " Fran, le maghilite. "

La dénommée Fran, une Viera, venue par derrière Vaan, posa une main sur sa hanche.

" Bon, maintenant. Je vais prendre ça. "

" Non, tu ne le prendras pas. Je l'ai trouvé. C'est à moi. ", répliqua Vaan en reculant.

" Et ensuite quand je te l'aurais pris, ça sera à moi. ", conlut l'autre homme en se posant contre un meuble et croisant les bras, la Viera à ses côtés.

Des cris se font alors entendre, captant l'attention des deux adultes. Profitant de ce fait, Vaan se précipita sur la porte de sortie sur sa droite, poussant avec force. Et encore.

Silence.

Vaan, rouge, tira alors la poignée avant de s'enfuir hors de vue des autres. Fran et Balthier s'entre-regardèrent sans un mot, ce qu'ils en pensaient bien lisible sur le visage.

_**

* * *

**_

**__****__**

Cutscene - Movie 3 - Problème de véhicule

_Vaan s'enfuit, poursuivi par Balthier et Fran. Celle-ci lui coupe la route avec sa moto volante sur le pont, et le garçon se retrouve ainsi pris en sandwichs._

" Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. ", déclara calmement le pirate en tendant la main.

Un rai de lumière passa alors sur lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers Vaan, et des soldats sortirent à leur poursuite.

" Fran! Allons-y! ", fit-il à sa partenaire en fonçant vers le garçon. Vivement, Balthier s'empressa de l'attraper par la taille et de sauter avec dans le vide.

Fran rattrapa sur sa moto son coéquipier qui lui, tenait le poignet de Vaan pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas.

" Lâche-moi! ", râla ce dernier.

" Continue comme ça et je le ferais! ", répliqua le pirate.

La moto commença alors à faire des siennes, perdant de l'altitude. Balthier eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, tandis que leur véhicule remarchait correctement. Un long cri confirma ses doutes.

" Oh, je crois que ma main était glissante. ", remarqua-t-il platement, ignorant prestement les insultes étouffées venant du bas.

* * *

_**Cutscene 6 - Rencontre avec Amalia**_

_Obligés de prendre la voie des égouts, Vaan, Balthier and Fran tombèrent sur une résistante luttant contre des soldats impériaux._

La jeune femme fendit un coup épée sur un ennemi qui tomba du rebord sur lequel ils étaient.

" Qui veut être le suivant? ", clama-t-elle.

Mais les soldats étaient trop nombreux pour elle. Vaan accourut alors.

" Saute! ", lui cria-t-il, " Vite! "

N'hésitant que quelques secondes, elle sauta vers lui. Il était correctement placé pour la recevoir, ce qui arriva. Mais le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tout deux s'étalèrent dans l'eau.

" Eh bien, quelle aide! ", ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Balthier ironiquement.

* * *

_Eh bien voilà. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais c'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité, n'est-ce pas? xD Bien que la qualité ne soit pas forcément optimale... u_u_

_J'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu!_

_A la prochaine fois,_

_Zyloa_


	4. Ou les débâcles avec un certain blond

Auteur:

Zyloa

**Titre:** Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de FFXII appartiennent à Square Enix

**Note: **Voici donc la suite des cinématiques, avec trois petites nouvelles scènes! En espèrant que vous apprécierez ~

_Bonne Lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_**Cutscene 9 - Rencontre avec le traître**_

_En suivant le Haut-Juge et ses sbires pour trouver une sortie, Vaan et les deux autres se retrouvèrent en présence de Basch..._

" Moins fort! ", gronda Balthier au garçon, qui venait de crier une phrase à la tête du prisonnier, " Les gardes vont entendre. "

Un bruit de cliquetis informant de la venue des soldats commença effectivement à se faire entendre.

" Je la descend. ", annonça Fran à propos de la cage du prisonnier.

Elle lança un coup de pied puissant sur le levier pour le baisser, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Stupéfaite et sentant une douleur pointer à sa cheville, la Viera tourna la tête vers son partenaire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, signe de son incompréhension. Ils finirent par s'y mettre à deux, appuyant de toutes leurs forces, tandis que le bruit métallique des soldats devenait de plus en plus proche.

Le levier cèda finalement dans un mouvement brusque, qui précipita la cage vers les profondeurs à toute vitesse, accompagné par les glapissements de surprise des deux humains accrochés dessus. Fran et Balthier eurent à peine le temps de sauter à leur tour avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité, au moment-même où les soldaits arrivaient dans la salle.

" Même pas capables de fournir du matériel digne de ce nom! ", pesta bruyamment le pirate après leur atterrissage difficile.

_**

* * *

**_

Cutscene 9 bis - Le problème des longues jambes

_Après le problème de levier et la chute engendrée, les 4 protagonistes se relèvent tant bien que mal, Basch libéré de sa prison à barreaux..._

Dans un cri, Vaan se jeta sur le blond, prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour se venger de la mort de son frère. Il n'avait cependant pas calculé la jambe de Fran qui lui faisait obstacle, et surtout, la_ taille _de celle-ci... La Viera lui fit donc un croche-pied involontaire qui l'envoya directement dans les bras du capitaine... Et sur ses _lèvres_.

" Oh ", l'enfonça Balthier alors qu'il se relevait en vitesse, les joues brûlantes, " Tu ne nous avais caché être de ce _bord-là_, dis donc... "

Le garçon n'en rougit qu'encore plus, son malaise s'accentuant sous le sourire en coin du pirate.

_**

* * *

**_

Cutscene 10 - La vérité sur le meurtrier du Roi

_Vaan le cataloguant comme l'assassin de son propre roi, Basch raconte alors ce qui s'est véritablement passé ce jour-là, avec Reks..._

Reks courait. Il fallait rejoindre le roi...

Haletant, il finit par déboucher dans la salle où siegait son monarque... Avant de se stopper brusquement, et cligner des yeux d'un air hagard. Devant lui, il y avait deux capitaines Basch absolument _identiques_...

" Aah ", gémit-il faiblement, " Je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter au _troisième_ verre... "

* * *

_Et voilà! Ce n'était pas très long non plus, mais bon..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques ~_

_Zyloa_


	5. Ou les quiproquos en vedette

**Auteur:** Zyloa

**Titre: **Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

**Rating: **T (Eh oui, petit changement ~)

**Note: **Désolée pour le peu de passages en général, et surtout dans ce chapitre-ci. Les cinématiques ne sont pas forcément toujours intéressantes! Mais tout de même, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Cutscene 17 - Objet pratique et indiscret**

_Après que Ashe ait voulu "emprunter" le Sillage, Vaan puis Balthier arrivèrent et l'en empêchèrent. Le Pirate du ciel leur montra alors un objet bien utile..._

" Wah ", s'exclama Vaan quand la scène fut bouclée, " C'est terrible ton truc! "

" Rien de plus normal, pour le personnage principal. Mais imiter la voix des gens n'est pas sa seule fonction... "

Balthier agita le-dit objet devant Vaan, qui était complètement séduit.

" Il peut aussi enregistrer. Ce qui est vraiment très pratique quand- _Eh_! "

Vaan, n'écoutant que d'une oreille l'adulte, venait d'attraper le bijoux technologique, et le regardait maintenant sous toutes ses coutures. Puis il s'amusa à appuyer au hasard sur l'un des boutons tandis que Balthier tentait de récupérer son bien.

Des bruits suspects s'élèvèrent alors dans la pièce, dont la voix n'était que trop ressemblante à celle d'un certain brun...

L'adolescent, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, leva lentement les yeux vers le visage de son homologue. Le Pirate s'était figé, visiblement pas très au courant des sons bien audibles qui sortaient de l'appareil.

Ils seraient restés ainsi un bon bout de temps à se regarder en chien de faïence si Fran n'était pas soudainement entrée dans la pièce. Les deux sujets masculins sursautèrent devant l'intrusion, Vaan tentant d'éteindre l'objet qu'il tenait encore. Mais c'était trop tard, la Viéra ayant entendu, et déjà elle haussait un sourcil.

" Oh, " commenta-t-elle, " C'était juste ça. "

Son partenaire manqua de s'étrangler.

" Oui, " reprit-elle avec indifférence, " La fois où je t'ai fait un massage. Je l'avais allumé par inadvertance. Je voulais le supprimer, car ça prenait trop de place, mais sûrement ai-je dû oublier. "

Et sur ce, elle reprit sa route vers une autre pièce, les laissant tout deux en plan, maintenant gênés par ce qu'ils avaient _cru_ entendre.

* * *

**Cutscene 18 - Quinte de toux**

_Rentrant à Archadia, le haut-Juge Gabranth a une entrevue avec l'Empereur Gramis, assez malade..._

" Je ne peux pas voir le coeur de mon propre fils. " , conclua le maître de l'empire, avant d'être assailli par une quinte de toux.

" Mon Seigneur, " s'avança d'un pas le blond.

Il attendit un instant que la toux du plus âgé se calma, mais rien n'y fit.

" Ouille, " pensa-t-il intérieurement, " Encore une scène qu'il va falloir refaire. "

Gramis continuait encore de tousser, créant un fond sonore désagréable.

" Mon dieu! ", glapit soudainement Gabranth en remarquant la teinte _bleuâtre_ que le visage de l'empereur commençait à prendre. Le Juge se précipita aux côtés de l'homme pour l'aider à ne pas s'étouffer.

* * *

Vayne Solidor, troisième fils de l'Empereur d'Archadia, et futur héritier du-dit empire, se dirigeait à grands pas vers la salle où son père avait normalement fini de tourner une scène. Arrivé devant la porte, il ouvrit celle-ci à la volée, tout en remettant ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement de tête " _Parce-que-vous-le-valez-bien_ ", avant de se stopper brutalement sur le seuil.

Gabranth, accroupi devant Gramis, le regardait avec surprise, les joues étrangement rosées, tandis que l'Empereur semblait tenter de reprendre son souffle, yeux fermés.

Vayne eut un moment d'absence, alors que son cerveau brillant additionnait 2 et 2 et trouvait avec succès le bon résultat.

" Em... ", lâcha-t-il en reculant de quelques pas, tentant de reprendre sa superbe, " Je vais vous laisser à... Vos occupations. "

Et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce - après tout, sa demande pouvait bien attendre.

Dans la-dite pièce, un certain blond décida de ne pas imaginer ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête du futur héritier de l'Empire, encore content d'avoir pû échapper à une catastrophe: cette toux avait vraiment été virulente.

* * *

_Et bien voilà... Pas très long, certes. Vous remarquerez que ça tourne généralement vers... Des côtés un peu pervers? M'enfin, je trouve ça drôle, des quiproquos dans ce genre._

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu,_

_Zyloa_


	6. Ou la jalousie est un vilain défaut

**Auteur:** Zyloa

**Titre: **Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

**Rating: **T

**Note: **Hm, tout d'abord, désolée du retard! Le weekend dernier n'était pas des plus reposants... Et je ne vous parle pas du suivant. Bref, petit décalage pour ce chapitre-ci et le suivant. J'ai par ailleurs sauté une bonne dizaine de cinématiques, faute d'idées... Peut-être sur la fin, mais je ne pense pas. Voilà donc la série suivante!

Sans oublier mes remerciements à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ~

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Cutscene 30 - Changement de registre**

_Alors que Larsa est à Bur-Omisace avec Ashe et compagnie, Al-Cid lui apprend brutalement la nouvelle de la mort de son père... A Archadia, les sénateurs sont emprisonnés, tandis que les Hauts-Juges sont avec Vayne dans la pièce du crime. Et Drace accuse l'héritier..._

" Epargnez-moi vos mensonges! ", s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en coupant la parole à Vayne, " Je vois la vipère nicher ici, devant moi! "

" Drace, tu parles trop librement! ", la reprit un autre Juge

" Zargabaath! Ne me dis pas que tu prend part à cette farce grossière! "

" Avec Rozarria prête à envahir à n'importe quel moment, notre chef doit avoir les mains libres. "

L'unique femme juge se détourna de lui, montrant sa désapprobation. Vayne reprit la parole, concluant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la maison Solidor: lui, et son frère. Drace bondit à la mention de Larsa.

" Sûrement vous n'irez pas si loin! "

Elle brandit alors son épée vers l'homme, clamant son arrestation. Une autre épée se plaça contre sa nuque, tenue par Bergan. Les deux Juges s'affrontèrent brièvement, Bergan ayant le dessus avec une force surhumaine. Sans effort, il envoya Drace rouler au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Vayne, ignorant cet épisode, fit la demande à Zargabaath de lui ramener Larsa avec Bergan.

Gabranth, jusque là silencieux, s'avança alors de quelques pas:

" Votre excellence, le Seigneur Larsa fut placé sous ma charge. "

Attrapant la perche ainsi tendue involontairement, Vayne répliqua en lui demandant pourquoi surveillait-il alors ses agissements pour le compte de son père... Chose à laquelle le blond ne put répondre. Et l'héritier le rabaissa encore plus, avant de lui suggerer de faire son devoir en tant que Haut-Juge. Gabranth tourna la tête vers sa camarade, gisant au sol.

" Elle a été jugée et trouvée coupable. ", finit Vayne de sa voix éternellement calme.

" Votre excellence, " intervint Zargabaath, " Je plaide que vous reconsidérez cela! "

Gabranth, d'un pas lent, alla chercher l'épée de Drace, posant son casque par la même occasion. Puis il s'agenouilla près de la femme Juge, tiraillé par ce qu'on exigait de lui.

" Fais-le. ", l'encouragea Drace, " Peu m'importe. Vis, Gabranth. Protège le jeune seigneur. Protège Larsa... "

" Pardonne-moi... ", répondit le blond, la tension devenant de plus en plus forte. Il sentit une main faible se poser sur sa nuque. On pouvait presque entendre les violons derrière. D'ailleurs, il était _certain_ qu'il y avait des violons derrière... Raffermissant sa prise sur l'épée, le Juge baissa légèrement la tête, prêt à faire l'irréparable. Et ne comprit pas vraiment lorsque la main de Drace le força à se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

...

" DRACE! ", beugla soudainement la voix-off, " On a dit que c'était une scène _tragique_, pas une quelconque _tragédie_ à l'eau de rose! "

" Oh? ", répondit la dénommée, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres, dès qu'elle eut daigné lâcher celles de Gabranth, " J'avais dû mal comprendre... "

" ... Bon, " souffla de lassitude la voix-off, " On va encore devoir reprendre cette sc- "

" _DRACE_! ", hurla alors Larsa, entrant en trombe dans la pièce et faisant claquer la porte bruyamment, " Tu n'as pas le droit! "

Les occupants sursautèrent devant l'intrusion, excepté Gabranth, dont le cerveau semblait avoir eu une panne. Vayne soupira discrètement alors que son jeune frère, décidant qu'il pourrait trucider à sa guise la Juge après, sautait littéralement sur le blond qui n'eut aucune réaction et s'occupait d'enlever tout passage féminin de ses lèvres.

" Eh bien, " reprit tout de même la voix-off, " On reprendra ça dès que vous m'aurez décollé les deux sangsues... "

* * *

**Cutscene 32 - Rencontre avec Bergan**

_Après avoir acquis l'Epée des Rois, nos héros reviennent à Bur-Omisace en voyant de la fumée s'en dégager. Arrivés dans la salle où se tenait le Grand Pontife, une mauvaise surprise les attend..._

" Ah, notre princesse vagabonde. "

Devant eux se tenait un Haut-Juge, qui pivota pour leur faire face.

" Prompte vous a mené votre soif de vengeance à l'Epée des Rois. Vous allez me la donner en tant que capitulation. "

Se décalant légèrement sur le côté, il permit à nos héros d'apercevoir le corps gisant sur le sol du Grand Pontife... Des exclamations étouffées retentirent dans le groupe, tandis que le Juge commençait à marcher vers eux.

" Trop tard, et de leur douleur ceux qui mal placèrent leur confiance dans les dieux apprirent leur destin. "

Tandis que Vaan remarquait l'étrange aura de Bergan et que celui-ci commençait son monologue enflammé, Ashe attrapa avec force le bras de Pénélo qui se tenait malencontreusement près d'elle.

" Non mais tu as vu? ", souffla-t-elle plus ou moins discrètement, " Le déhanché qu'il vient de nous faire! "

La blonde, perplexe, porta alternativement son regard de la princesse au Juge. Elle n'avait pas spécialement fait une fixation sur la manière de marcher de ce dernier et ne pouvait donc pas agréer à ce que venait de dire Ashe, mais...

Oui, vraiment, la princesse de Dalmasca était_ jalouse_ du déhanché d'un Haut-Juge d'Archadia, homme qui plus est.

Pénélo se retint de soupirer de consternation.

* * *

_Hop, encore un petit chapitre de fini ~_

_En espérant que ça vous a tout de même plu,_

_Zyloa_


	7. Ou le ridicule ne tue pas

**Auteur:** Zyloa

**Titre: **Final Fantasy XII - Bêtisier

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

**Rating: **T

**Note: **Ouh, un grand désolé pour ce retard non négligeable... Mais c'est maintenant les vacances, soit plus de temps de libre! Voici donc tout de même un nouveau chapitre, avec une petite flopée de scènes!

Et toujours merci à ceux qui laissent des petites reviews ~

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

_**Cutscene 41 - Rencontre en haut du phare Ridorana**_

_Notre groupe de héros a gravi les hauteurs du Phare, atteignant enfin le Cryste Solaire. Ashe s'en approche... L'utilisera-t-elle, ou le détruira-t-elle? _

Ashe, face au fantôme de son prince, le questionnait avec désespoir.

" Vous voulez que je détruise l'Empire? Est-ce mon rôle? Est-ce que vous voulez? Je ne peux pas. "

" Pourquoi hésitez-vous? "

La voix, résonnant, brisa l'état dans lequel tous étaient plongés.

" Prenez ce qui est à vous. Le Cryste est une épée. Elle fut forgée pour vous. Brandissez-la! Vengez votre père! "

Gabranth sortit peu à peu le long de la fenêtre, ses pas métalliques sonnant contre la pierre, épées dans les mains.

Ashe le fixa, les yeux s'écarquillant, le souffle rapide.

" Oui - ", commença à nouveau le Haut-Juge, mais la pluie du jour précédent avait laissé des traces... Son pied droit glissa sur une flaque traîtresse, et du fait du poids de son armure et que ses deux mains étaient prises, Gabranth ne put retrouver son équilibre.

Dans un grand fracas métallique, il s'étala sans élégance par terre, pestant dans son casque contre la chute et la douleur entraînée.

Vaan éclata de rire sans se gêner, alors que Basch se précipitait vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Avec son armure, Gabranth était bien incapable de le faire seul.

" Bon... ", coupa une voix-off, " On va reprendre. Fait attention la prochaine fois! "

* * *

_**Cutscene 42- Acte 2 du phare**_

_Gabranth vient de se faire vaincre par Vaan et ses compagnons._

Le Haut-Juge, soufflant et blessé, face encore ses ennemis, s'adressant à Basch.

" Alors toi aussi, tu veux laisser tes dettes impayées? "

" Assez de cela! ", coupa une autre voix, " Je ne peux en supporter plus. "

Sous les yeux ahuris des protagonistes, Cid fait son apparation derrière le Juge.

" Tu me deçois, Gabranth. Il te faisait confiance. "

Concluant sa phrase en repoussant le bras tendu du Juge, il continua sur sa lancée:

" Quand tu levas le fer contre la princesse, tu outrepassas tes obligations envers ton empereur! Tu te fais honte à toi-même, et te moques de la confiance du Seigneur Larsa. Tu es incapable de le servir comme épée ou comme bouclier. Et donc je te libère de ce service. Ta présence n'est plus recquiérée ni bienvenue. "

Blessé autant physiquement que mentalement, Gabranth se jette sur Cid dans un cri de rage, son frère criant son nom pour le prevenir. Sa lame ne fendit que du vide. Hébété, il relève la tête vers quelque chose.

Et attendit.

Encore.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? ", beugla la voix-off, " Tu es censée te faire projeter sur la colonne de derrière! "

" Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça sans rien pour m'aider? ", rétorqua vivement l'intéressé.

" Eh bien, j'en sais rien, moi! Saute en arrière, fais quelque chose! "

De mauvaise grâce et bien incertain de la réussite de la méthode, Gabranth sauta en arrière comme s'il se faisait repousser.

L'essai s'accompagna d'un nouveau fracas métallique qui résonna un bon moment dans le phare, suivi par des éclats de rire sans discrètion.

" C'est pas gagné... ", soupira avec lassitude la voix-off.

* * *

_**Cutscene 46 - Second combat contre Vayne**_

_Après avoir terrassé une première fois Vayne, celui-ci se tranforme soudainement devant nos héros, alors que Larsa vient d'être mis à terre par une électrocution!_

" Un nihilite artificiel! ", souffla Ashe

" Voyez le pouvoir que m'a laissé notre défunt ami. ", annonça calmement Vayne. Dans des cliquetis métalliques, Gabranth émerga peu à peu de l'escalier, s'arrêtant sur le sol de l'arène où se façaient les ennemis.

" Gabranth ", continua Vayne.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui. Et s'évanouit.

" Tu défen- "

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée par un nouveau bruit métallique plus fort que le précédent et absolument pas prévu. Vayne tourna la tête pour voir le Juge face contre terre, alors qu'un gloussement se faisait entendre dans les rangs adverses.

" Erm ", tenta difficilement d'expliquer Penelo en sentant les coins de sa bouche se relever alors que le rire faisait son chemin en elle et Vaan à ses côtés tentait désespérement de cacher le sien, " Je crois que... Qu'il n'avait pas encore vu... Le tra - le travail des maquilleurs? "

Vayne la regarda avec des yeux ronds, un air outré sur le visage, captant complètement le gros sous-entendu qu'il était _affreux_.

* * *

_**Cutscene 46 - Fin du second combat contre Vayne**_

_Nos héros, aidés de Gabranth, réussirent à nouveau à terrasser Vayne._

Gabranth, profitant de l'état de fatigue et de blessure de Vayne, s'apprêta à lui porter un coup fatal en poussant un cri de rage. L'épée atteint sa cible, et Vayne riposta immédiatement en manipulant l'une de ses épées d'un signe de la main.

L'épée, contrôlée par des cables invisibles, fonça droit vers le Juge et le frappa de plein fouet sur la partie gauche du casque. Mais la puissance du choc força Gabranth à lâcher prise sur sa propre arme, et il tomba en arrière.

" Mais ça va pas? ", s'écria-t-il furieusement, " C'est pas comme ça que ce satané casque se brisera! "

" Oh... Eh bien on va tenter ça autrement. ", répondit la voix-off, penaude.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un autre casque - un prototype - fut amené, la partie bientôt en miette faite d'un matériau différent et facilement brisable.

" Bon ", reprit la voix-off, " On recommence cette prise! "

Les protagonistes se remirent en place.

Gabranth s'élança à nouveau vers Vayne, et celui-ci re-contre-attaqua avec son signe de la main. L'épée blanche fonça une nouvelle fois vers le Juge, le frappant avec force au niveau du casque. Celui-ci se brisa sans problèmes, et Gabranth commença à retourner sa tête vers Vayne...

Soudain, il lâcha précipitemment prise son son épée, et enleva vivement son casque, avant de se frotter l'oeil gauche.

" Aaah, je me suis pris un saleté de morceau du casque dans l'oeil! ", geignit-t-il.

Les autres personnages inactifs soupirèrent de désespoir.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un chapitre quelque peu plus rempli que les précédents, qui j'espère vous a plu!_

_Au prochain dans très bientôt, _

_Zyloa_


End file.
